1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dual utility support and fastening system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a modifiable support system for a body receivable within a housing, where the body defines at least one replaceable mounting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a number of common uses for structures which are frangible or which easily fracture in at least one direction. Several variations of breakaway couplings are commonly used for the support of light standards, signs, parking meters and the like. One such assembly is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,826 as issued to Chisholm. In this assembly, the coupling assembly has a manufactured weakness to promote fracture upon the application of a directional force. Another such example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,608 as issued to Coy. Other examples of such couplings or connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,474; 3,572,223; 3,349,531 and 3,521,413. Such breakaway connectors or couplings desirably fail when the supported structure is subject to lateral impact such as may be applied by a colliding automobile.
Other uses for frangible bushings and fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,615 as issued to King, Jr. As disclosed therein, it is sometimes desirable for a fastener to possess a high tensile strength while demonstrating a weakness to lateral forces. For example, many contemporary coin discriminating assemblies utilize a coin separator which is positioned vis-a-vis a housing member via one or more mounting studs. Such studs are commonly positioned about the periphery of the separator and are slidably receivable in grooves or slots formed in the housing member.
It is often desirable for the coin separator element to be adaptable to a variety of applications which may include differently configured housings. Such adaptability is commonly accomplished by the removal of one or more of the mounting studs for the given application.
The aforedescribed mounting assemblies present a number of disadvantages. The primary disadvantage lies in the fact that once the support member is removed, no economical means then exists to reposition a support member at that location absent a time consuming tapping and threading operation which is often not feasible in the field. In such fashion, the versatility and economy of the support system is severely limited.